


yellow paint

by KalashniCola



Category: Clone High
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, JFgogh, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalashniCola/pseuds/KalashniCola
Summary: JFK and Van Gogh are friends, but as they spend more time together, they might find deeper feelings for each other that neither of them expected to develop.
Relationships: JFK & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. rain

**Author's Note:**

> hii i honestly don't know what to write in these, this is my first fanfic, at least the first I upload here, or in general, also this piece is safe, maybe I will do occasional angst but nothing bad or triggering, i will add any warning in case its required but I doubt it since this story will just be pure fluff.  
> I hope my writing's satisfactory, please be nice, cause I'm not very experienced in writing, but i will do my best!  
> if you wish to, you can leave suggestions for the next chapters in the comments, and I will make sure to note them all!

Vincent’s POV:  
It was a Thursday afternoon, I recon about 4:30 pm when I was finally out of art club, I carried my canvas under one arm and my pencil bag in my other hand, I would’ve out it in my backpack but unfortunately this was already full of books for homework that I’d most likely have to do for the weekend, not that it bothered me though, I didn’t have much plans anyway but sometimes I think it’d be more pleasant to spend the weekend painting or doing handcrafts rather than stressing over schoolwork.  
I approached the front doors and to my surprise, the sky was a dark grey colour and the weather got colder as I got closer to the open entrance, it was drizzling a little, but nothing to worry about, hopefully I could get home before the rain got worse.  
Unfortunately though, not even five minutes in and the sky was already pouring, the weather got even colder and I couldn’t help it but shiver, home is only 30 minutes away, maybe I can stop by somewhere and sit around while the rain stops.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a heavy hand being placed on my shoulder, I flinched at the feeling, as, from what I recall I walked out of school all by myself and there was no one around me the whole time, but well, I guess I could’ve gotten lost in my own thoughts, that would explain why I never saw anyone coming with me.  
I turned around to see who the stranger was.  
JFK..?  
“What are you er uh.. doing in the rain all by yourself?  
He asked, resting his whole arm around my shoulder, this didn’t really bug me, JFK and I were friends after all, well, at least I think we are friends, I don’t know if he considers me one, but we did have lunch together sometimes and he often chose me as a partner in group projects in art class. He seems like a nice person over all, and thinking about those times we’ve spent together brings a weird feeling to my stomach, I just can’t put my finger on what it is, but it’s not a bad one.  
“Hmm.. I don’t know, I was hoping it wouldn’t rain too hard while I walked home, but I guess I was wrong.”  
I looked up at him, his blue eyes locked with mine and I could feel my stomach sink, I don’t know why he makes me feel like this. He looked a bit confused, but again, he always looks a little bit lost, after a couple of seconds he gave me a warm smile and ruffled my hair.  
“Well, er.. I can walk you home if you want to!”  
He took his hand off my hair and looked at me waiting for a response, but I could only feel my chest filling with a feeling that I couldn’t possibly describe, Kennedy... he wants to walk me home, why? Maybe he is just trying to be polite, maybe he pities me. That must be it.  
“Don’t worry about me, I wouldn’t want to bother you, JFK..”  
JFK stared at me again, for a moment his expression was blank and I was scared he would agree with me, because deep down I did want to walk back home with him, and have one of those silly conversations we always have when we hang out at school. My thoughts were interrupted by him letting out a loud and heart-warming laugh, putting his hand on my head once again.  
“Bother? Vinnie, you couldn’t bother me, you are er uh.. my friend! Plus, look at you, you are shivering like a Chihuahua”  
Kennedy took off his sweater and handed it to me, I stared a couple of minutes at it with a lost look, my mind running crazier with thoughts, it must be so annoying, having to wait for me to respond because I got stuck in my own head again. But this time I guess it’s worth it, the situation called for me to analyse everything that was going on.  
I put on his sweater absentmindedly and gave him a brief smile before running back to where I left off.. So JFK does consider me a friend, I am so happy, not many people consider me their friend, and for him to be one of those people who do.. I must be the luckiest guy in the world, and where did he get that nickname from? Only my dad calls me Vinnie, and he rarely does that anyway, since I barely see him.  
“So er uh.. what did you paint today, eh?”  
John interrupted my thoughts again, pointing at the canvas I was holding under my arm, I’d forgotten I was even carrying it around.  
“Oh! Nothing special, just a field with a cloudy sky”  
I said while I handed him the canvas so he could look at it, he stared at it for a couple of seconds, and he looked absolutely amazed, like he’d never seen anything like this before. His eyes moved around while we walked and I could only hear the loud rain hitting against the ground and my boots splashing puddles as I walked, I felt so much better wearing JFK’s sweater, it was warm and big on me, and it smelled like cologne and apple pie, it smelled like him..  
“Gogh, this is amazing! You er.. got some skill, little man!”  
He smiled bright, and my insides felt like they’d been set on fire, no one’s ever smiled at me like that, he looked loving, and sweet, and genuinely happy, and I could stare at him for days, I think I could kiss him if I wanted to..  
..wait, kiss him? I must be wrong, I can’t like JFK, he is just my friend, I don’t like him, I think.. but something about him, Sometimes I want to hold his face, and hug him soft, and stay in his arms forever, but does this mean I like Kennedy? or do I just crave some sort of contact…  
“A-ah, right, thank you..! I’m glad you like it, John”  
“I love it! You are such a good er uh,, artist!  
He responded, and this time I tried not to get back in my own thoughts, and instead just keep a conversation with John, it was better this way, I didn’t have to think about anything weird, I think that can wait til I get home. 

We walked for about half an hour, JFK was now completely soaked in rain, but he still refused to let me give him his sweater back, he said I could give it back to him tomorrow at school, and I just know that I’m probably going to keep this on as long as I can.  
We walked up to my doorstep, and I looked for my keys while John propped the canvas I gave him earlier against the door, when I finally opened the door I turned back to JFK, who gave me another warm smile.  
“I er uh.. will see you tomorrow, Van Gogh!”  
He said and I nodded my head giving a smile in return.  
“See you tomorrow, John!”  
After that, JFK embraced me in a short hug, and I could feel my heart thumping so hard it could pop out of my chest, he was cold, but that’s alright, I liked being in his arms anyway, I just wished it would’ve lasted longer.  
Shortly after he turned around, waving one last time goodbye, and started to walk toward a different direction, I’m guessing that’s where his own home is, I don’t know. All I know is that as soon as I closed the door behind me, my thoughts came flooding back to me, a feeling of euphoria making my body feel like it was going to overflow.  
Later that night, in bed, I snuggled against my covers and pillows, still wearing JFK’s sweater, I couldn’t bring myself to take it off, it still smelled like him a little bit, and it made me so happy, so overwhelmingly happy… my thoughts are driving me mad, but out of all of this, I think I can finally come to one conclusion  
I think I like JFK.


	2. crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween everyone, I'm sorry for the delay on the chapter, I haven't been feeling very good but I pulled myself out to write this for you, feel free to write suggestions for future chapters in the comments

JFK's POV:  
As soon as I left Vincent in his house I walked by to my own trying my best to not look back at him; These past few days being around him have made me feel weird.. Not in a bad way, actually, he makes me feel weird in a very good way, it's like his voice makes my stomach fill with butterflies.  
I suppose that's how friends make you feel when they mean so much to you, right?  
I mean, I couldn't like him in any other way that's not a friend way, even if I can't deny the fact that thinking about him and his smile makes my face heat up and my stomach tie in a knot. But I don't think I like him, do I?  
I've been with many girls, like Cleo, but not even her made me feel the way Vinnie does, he is different, so different. It makes me want to pick him up and hold him and stay with him forever, I would stay with him forever if I could, but I don't think that'd happen, cause we are only friends, and I don't like him, at least I don't think I like him, but how can I be really sure? if he makes me feel this way.

Ah! I know someone who can help me!

As soon as I got home I saw my dads sitting on the couch watching TV, I simply waved at them before walking up to my room and tossing my bag against the wall, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted the only person I knew who would help me without making fun of me or telling the whole school about it.

"Joan?"

I waited for a couple of minutes before getting a text back from her.

"What, Kennedy?"

"How do I know I like someone?"

She took a while to type back, so I just waited there, with my heart in my mouth intrigued to know if the way I felt was platonical, or if I was actually in love with little Van Gogh.

"Well, JFK, I don't know how you may feel, since everyone feels love a different way, but before I started dating Cleo, I noticed how different I felt towards her, she made my stomach feel in a knot, sometimes I would catch her looking at me and it was impossible for me to catch my breath, All I could think of was how much I wanted to hold her and kiss her and be with her forever, it's kind of overwhelming, and it feels weird, but it's a good kind of weird, y'know?"

"Ah, yeah"  
I texted her back trying to collect my thoughts, cause the way she talked about Cleo was the exact same way I felt towards Van Gogh, he makes me feel this way, he makes me feel happy, and calm, and safe, and I just want to make him feel the same

"Why ask? Have you got anyone in mind?"

I don't know if I should tell her, I mean, would she judge me? It was very well known already I was a little gay, but I'd never actually liked another guy before, besides from Joan herself wearing a mustache, I mean, what can I lose anymore?

"Van Gogh, sunflower guy from art class"  
I waited, and waited, and waited more for her response, I wish she didn't take so long to text back, it's making me so nervous.

"Ah, yes, well, as I said, everyone's feelings are different, but if you really feel the need to ask if you like him in the first place, I think you might actually, at least just a little"

After reading that, suddenly everything felt right, and answered, like I was just waiting for someone else to state the painfully obvious, I don't really know but, suddenly it feels right to think, I actually like Vincent, I like him so much, and I want to be his boyfriend, and hug him, and kiss him and make him feel happy for the rest of our lives.

"Thank you Joan"  
I texted her and threw my phone back in the bed, I think I should listen to some music for now to clear out my thoughts.   
I turned on my stereo and played some of Mindless Self Indulgence, drifting away deeper into my head, instead of clearing my thoughts out,  
What happens now? Should I talk to Vincent about it? of course I should, and I will, but, eventually.  
For now I'll just enjoy his company, as friends.   
I can't wait to see him tomrrow, though, and talk to him.  
I think I should ask him for his phone number actually, then we can talk all day even after school... that sounds nice.

Just like that, before I knew I fell asleep, with MSI blasting in the background and my school clothes still on, deep into my thoughts about that guy, and how I liked thim so goddamn much.   
I really can't wait for tomorrow.

Vincent's POV:  
I woke up once again, I forgot I was wearing JFK's sweater, it didn't smell like him anymore, but that's okay, I am going to give it back to him anyway today.  
A couple of hours passed and I was already in school, but I hadn't seen JFK at all, this isn't strange tho, normally the first time I see him is at break or in art class, or math class, depending on the day.  
Speaking of..

"Hey you! Vince!"

I heard JFK's voice calling for me, and my stomach suddenly filled with those annoying butterflies that made me feel all fuzzy.

"Ah, hi John! here's your sweater, thank you for giving it to me yesterday, it was really comfy"

I handed him back his sweater and as our hands brushed together I could've sworn I saw him.. blush? Nah, it's fine, I probably just caught that wrong, at least that's what I thought til he spoke again.

"Hey, er uh.. Vinnie? I was wondering if you'd give me your er.. phone number"

Ah, there it goes, I felt my whole face go red and I needed a big moment to collect my own thoughts.

"I- uhm.. yes! yes, of course, here it is"

I wrote my phone number on a small piece of paper and gave it to him, giving him an small warm smile, which he returned as he grabbed the paper from my hand

"Thanks, Gogh, wanna eat lunch together, again?"

"Yeah! sounds good, John, wanna sit behind the tree?"

"Ding"

We walked together to the tree that sat behind the classrooms at school, I think I held his hand without noticing, but that's fine, I think. I have this weird habit of holding people's hands when we walk together, I do it with Joan all the time. I suppose he won't mind.  
Actually, this is nice, his hands feel nice and soft, it's making my heart race so much, I wish I could do this all the time, just walk around the halls walking side to side with him, holding hands, but for now, this is fine, it's really good.

We sat under the tree for the whole break, we joked around and laughed til my stomach hurt, it was so nice, so so very nice.   
then the stupid bell rang and we had to part ways since we had different classes,   
I think this feels nice, it feels comfortable, I want to do this all the time. Being with JFK makes me feel complete, like there's nothing else missing, and my feelings for him become a little more overwhelming every second I spend with him.   
I suppose I should tell him about it soon, but for now I'll just enjoy his company, and let my feelings grow til they overwhelm me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed or bad or makes no sense whatsoever, I tried my best haha.  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless


End file.
